Cooktops or other appliances can include a plurality of control knobs for allowing a user to actuate a function of the cooktop or appliance, e.g., to set the temperature in an oven, to control a gas burner, electric heating element, or infrared heating element, etc. The control knobs usually are placed at a location whereby a user can easily access the control knobs during operation of the appliance. However, this convenient placement of the control knobs can allow children easy access to the control knobs. Moreover, if left unattended, individuals with dementia or Alzheimer's may access the control knobs and create an unsafe condition.
It is desirable to have a control knob with a lockout feature that is designed to prevent accidental actuation of various functions of the cooktop or other appliance.